


You are my sunshine.

by SamiMinx



Series: Outlast Angst Song-Fics [1]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: One-Sided Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiMinx/pseuds/SamiMinx
Summary: As Eddie is left hanging, scared and slowly dying. He remembers a song.





	You are my sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short and sweet story that I came up with. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I used the shorter version of the song by Johnny Cash, which I recommend listening to below.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGa3zFRqDn4

He watched his darling back away, before picking up his camera and running out of sight. Eddie struggled but eventually stilled, in pain and realizing that there was no hope for him to escape. He felt himself getting dizzy, closing his eyes, Eddie willed himself to stay awake. He didn’t want to die, he tried so hard to make his darling stay, he didn’t want to be alone.

Eddie held an image in his head of his and his darling in a home, sharing a meal with his children. Their children. He felt his eyes water and he weeped for what he could no longer have, what could have been beautiful.

**The other night dear, as I lay sleeping**

**I dreamed I held you in my arms**

**When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken**

**So I bowed my head and I cried.**

Eddie weakly clutched at the pole impaling him, he couldn’t figure out what was causing him more pain, his heart or the pole that kept him up. Eddie’s thoughts turned to his mother, having too endured the hardship his father laid upon them. He regretted leaving her alone to suffer the consequences of his actions, but at least she didn’t have to suffer any longer..

**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.**

**You make me happy when skies are gray**

**You'll never know dear, how much I love you**

**Please don't take my sunshine away.**

Eddie thought back to when he was scared and alone as a child. How his mother would sing a song to him as he slept, chasing his demons away. He would hear his father bellowing and breaking objects distantly, but his mother’s voice was like heaven to him. Eddie looked up, eyes barely able to stay open. He thought he saw his mother, her face just as he remembered it. Eddie smiled to himself and softly, began to sing. He thought of his darling as he sung, he thought of his mother, the faces of those who got away.

**I've always loved you**

**and made you happy and nothing else could come between**

**But now you’ve left me to love another**

**You have shattered all of my dreams.**

His voice was soft, just above a mumble. He could feel himself losing consciousness, His eyes shutting ever so slowly. His dying thought was that of his last bride, Waylon. She would have been the mother of his children. They would have grown old together and died together, side by side. Finally, Eddie went limp, eyes closing, freeing him from his heartache. The Groom was finally at rest.

**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.**

**You make me happy when skies are gray**

**You'll never know dear, how much I love you**

**Please don't take my sunshine away.**


End file.
